The present invention relates to a method and a device for maintenance of an elevator or an escalator installation.
Elevator and escalator installations are maintained according to a regular schedule. For maintenance of installations of that kind a service technician goes to the installation and examines the components, which are to be serviced, in accordance with a maintenance schedule. The multiplicity of different installations which have to be maintained by a service technician and the different scopes of maintenance or also the rectification of faults require the service technician to be equipped with a multiplicity of technical documents for each installation. The service technician has to decide on site on the basis of the state of the installation and the maintenance schedule which measures will be taken. In order to ensure efficient servicing, the service technician usually has to communicate several times with a maintenance center, for which purpose a mobile telephone is normally employed. In this communication, technical details, component designations and maintenance parameters for the specific installation are queried and the requisite replacement parts are ordered after working through the maintenance schedule. However, the maintenance center for escalators and elevator installations is also a response point for the operators of the installations. Thus, a frequent communication with service technicians by the maintenance center represents a restriction in availability for the operators of the installations.
An information system for maintenance operations is known from JP 08161400. For the elevator installations to be maintained the respective maintenance operations to be dealt with by a service technician are filed in a data memory. In order to plan a working day the service technician can view the stored data by way of a data connection by means of a mobile communication device and extract his or her work plan. This contains a specification of the elevator installations to be maintained and kind and scope of the envisaged checks of the respective installations. From the latter details the service technician can infer which measuring apparatus and which replacement parts he or she must, according to experience, bring for maintenance of the respective installations. The communication device allows the service technician to have an overview of the measuring apparatus and replacement parts provisionally required during a working day and correspondingly put together the equipment which he or she must take during the working day. Since a different need of working operations frequently exists for different elevator installations and usually also different replacement parts are required the afore-mentioned information system allows a service technician to put together in advance his or her equipment in kind and scope corresponding with the maintenance operations anticipated for a working day and thus to adapt to the need anticipated in accordance with experience.
The afore-mentioned information system has a significant disadvantage with respect to planning the need for replacement parts. Different components of an elevator installation usually have service lives of different length. For number of components it can be indicated on the basis of empirical values when replacement by corresponding replacement parts should take place. A replacement of components of that kind by replacement parts is usually planned ahead and carried out after an intended cycle, which is dependent on the expected service life of the respective components. In practice, however, a service technician in the ease of maintenance operations at an elevator installation often has to establish that unpredicted operating faults occur. Due to the multiplicity of components which an elevator installation has a service technician usually cannot carry all possible replacement parts in order to be equipped for rectification of every operating fault If the service technician during maintenance of an installation notices an operating fault which he or she has not expected then the technician has the problem of finding out whether be or she needs additional replacement parts and, if so, which replacement parts. On the one hand this represents for the service technician the problem that he or she would require a comprehensive technical documentation on site in order to discover which of the components of the elevator installation would have to be replaced and which replacement parts are consequently needed to rectify the operating fault. Even if the service technician should have established for which components of the elevator installation additional replacement parts are needed there is then the problem of the manner in which the supply of the appropriate replacement parts can be ensured. In particular, it is necessary to avoid confusion occurring in the ordering of replacement parts by the service technician. The risk that confusion occurs in ordering of replacement parts is present because a service technician usually has to maintain a plurality of different, but similar elevator installations. Avoidance of errors in ordering replacement parts accordingly involves much effort.
An object of the present invention is accordingly to provide a method and a device by means of which performance of maintenance operations is organized more efficiently and ordering of replacement parts is simplified for the service technician.